


Severed Vines

by Acenry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Codependency, Confused Iroh, Flashbacks, Forced Feminization, Fucked up romance, Hot Iroh, Incest, Iroh/Zuko, Messed Up Iroh, Multi, Nightmare, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Rivalry, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Victim Blaming, War Crimes, confused, deflecting, some plot changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acenry/pseuds/Acenry
Summary: Iroh thought he raised his son the right way. He thought he could save him from his family’s curse. But ultimately he was faced with a decision that would haunt him forever. Something he could never take back.After losing it all, Zuko was the only one who could bring him back. But what was the cost of Zuko’s empathy?Hurt people hurt people.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh/Zuko - Relationship, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue: Iroh

Iroh planned to forgive him for his crimes; he was simply following the orders of superior. No one had to know about the atrocities he performed in Omashu. No one would question the next Fire Lord and his son.

But then he heard the first hand accounts. The children the other soldiers saved from his “camps” spoke of the horrors. Murder, rape, torture...everything Iroh feared was coming true. 

“General Lu Ten, your highness.” The soldier opened Iroh’s tent to reveal his son, glittering in his uniform, hat tucked neatly beneath his arm. Agni, he looked like his mother. His jaw jutted out like when she didn’t get her way.

Iroh’s son knelt before him, bowing his head before Iroh scooped him into a tight hug, burying his face in Lu Ten’s uniform. Iroh ignored the cheap scent of perfume and held his son at arms length to get a good look at him. 

“You’ve grown, my son.” He grabbed Lu Ten’s chin and moved it to the side. “Finally getting that facial hair you always wanted.” Iroh’s smile didn’t reach his ears as it usually did, but he couldn’t deny the relief in his heart. Omashu was known for its resistant population. 

“You summoned me here. Why?” Lu Ten sat across from me as Iroh poured Jasmine tea. He offered him a cup and Lu Ten shook his head curtly. 

“May I enjoy some time with my son before I speak to him about military tactics? I haven’t seen you in months,” Iroh tried to reach for his hand, but his son pulled away. But he forced myself to retain his smile. “I plan on returning home in the coming weeks. Just for a couple of days. Your mother needs help around the house.”

“She has her servants. You need to focus on Ba Sing Se. Aggression is all these savages seem to understand,” His eyes burned holes into his father, making Iroh wonder if that was the same boy he raised. He was only 22. How was he already so cold? “I spoke to grandfather and he said with constant pressure we can turn this city to rubble.”

“Son, our men are dying everyday. And for what? To simply destroy a city? As my successor you cannot allow your mind to be clouded by-“

“Maybe I should take control of your legion. You’re obviously not cut out for this line of work. You can’t be the most powerful ruler if you're going back to your weak, pathetic, non-bender wife every weekend. No one respects you.”

Sighing, Iroh pulled a scroll from my sleeve and handed it to him. “One of you men wrote to me with concerns regarding your behavior at your station. I’ve met some of the Omashu children. I’ve heard their testimony and seen their scars.” He poured myself another cup of tea. 

Lu Ten scoffed and looked away. “Of course you’d take their side. You always loved a good charity case.” 

“The only side I’m on is yours. This path you’re taking is only going to lead to isolation and death. Obviously you don’t see how this is affecting you, so I’m sending you home. You’ll work with-“

Lu Ten shot up to his feet, his face contorting into a face Iroh knew all too well. Iroh had begged Agni to bless his son with his mother’s everything. He wished to see no shred of his family in him. But that’s all Lu Ten was, tainted by the ravenous rage and destruction coursing through Iroh’s own veins. Irohlooked at myself through his son, his heart sinking. 

“You fucking coward! You and mother! Zhao said you’d be a pussy about what I had to do in Omashu. I crushed their spirit,” he drew his sword and pointed it at his father. “Have you ever seen an Earth slut watch her son get burned on a pyre? Watch her daughter used by every soldier in a battalion? I broke them! I am worthy of becoming the Fire Lord.”

Iroh looked briefly at the sword and back up to his son’s eyes. Nothing was as it was before. All I could see was building sand castles with my little boy as Zuko crawled beside us, their childish giggles sending my heart alight. Iroh couldn’t fathom how this man holding a sword to his chest was the same son who refused to let go of him on his first day of school. 

Tears pooled in his eyes as Iroh pushed the sword away and enveloped his boy in his arms. His body shook in anger, his breathing uneven as Iroh gently took the sword out of his grasp. 

“You are my son, Lu Ten. I would give you the world if I could. I’m sorry.” The dagger from his sleeve buried itself in Lu Ten’s unprotected side. Iroh held him firm as he lost his balance, leaning further into his embrace. “I refuse to let your mother see what you’ve become. I’ve let you become tainted. I wish I could’ve done more to protect you.”

Minutes passed and he lowered him onto the floor, resting his head in his lap. 

“Father,” his eyes fluttered open. “She’ll never forgive you.”

The tears rolled down Iroh’s face with greater intensity, his face turning red as he silenced my sobs. “But my nation will eventually.”

***

The sun was blazing the day they buried his wife and son. Iroh was looked upon as the tragic firstborn who lost his son to the enemy and a wife to a deranged servant. 

Suicide wasn’t a good look for the royal family. 

Meanwhile Ozai was ecstatic with his new role as Fire Lord. Our father had died and now he had the position he always lusted after. Without an heir or a wife, Iroh could not take my rightful place. Not that he wanted it. 

“Your highness, which robes will you be wearing for the vigil? I would highly recommend the cotton; we are, after all in the dead of summer.” 

Iroh sat near the window, watching as the city prepared for my son’s vigil. “I’m reconsidering my attendance, Saya. I don’t think I can endure another night of condolences.” The streets were lit up with lanterns and torches, and he could almost see the 100 soldiers in the shadows, their glittering, gold arm bands hard to overlook. Zhao wasn’t sparing any expense. One would think he was the mourning father. 

“Your highness, everyone is expecting you to lead. Who will light the way for your son to find peace?” She was gentle with her words, but her truth was harsh. Peace wasn’t possible for his son. Killed by his own father, he would be lucky to find spiritual peace in death. And Lu Ten certainly wouldn’t want his murderer to be his guide. 

He ordered her to inform Zhao of his imminent absence from the ritual, and sat on his bed thumbing through some of the scrolls his wife, Maza kept for late-night reading. 

How to be a Successful Gardener  
How to Take Care of Turtle Ducks  
What Do Modern Children Want?  
Hairstyles for the Modern Woman

She always spent her time being a better wife, mother, and friend. The letters they had exchanged while he was on the front at Ba Sing Se were never filled with despair. Maza always knew what he needed. 

Iroh set the scrolls aside and wiped his silent tears. News of their son’s death had destroyed her and she neither had her closest friend, Ursa to lean on nor her husband. He wasn’t able to return soon enough. Her body had been found in her private garden merely thirty minutes before his arrival. 

The bed felt empty as he lay there, occupied by memories of his family. He blamed himself for not saving Lu Ten. They hadn’t trained him well enough to reject his evil, royal blood. 

It was a burning in his blood that Iroh felt since he first used his fire bending to destroy. Just the smallest spark had nearly consumed him. But Maza had brought him back and now she was gone. 

Now his niece and nephew had to endure the torture of being heirs. Especially Zuko. 

A timid knock on his door forced Iroh out of his depressive spiral. Zuko poked his head in, his eyes wide with fear as Iroh invited him in. 

“Azula heard that you’re not coming to the vigil. If you don’t go, I don’t go.” Zuko sat across from him at the Pai Sho table. 

“That’s very kind of you Zuko. But you don’t need to worry about your dear uncle. I’m just exhausted from everything going on,” Iroh set the pieces on the board, gesturing to Zuko to make the first move. “Are you excited to meet your military tutor tomorrow?”

Zuko groaned and began complaining about his studies and his sister. He was a terrible Pai Sho player, but Iroh welcomed the distraction and let his nephew win a few times. Hearing the struggles of a child helped him briefly forget his own. 

“Did you play Pai Sho with Cousin?” Zuko asked quietly after his turn. 

Iroh’s vacation from grief quickly ended upon Zuko’s question. His mind raced through all the memories he had of betting on sweets with his son until Maza scolded him for allowing Lu Ten to have candy before dinner. He was bombarded by these memories until he excused himself from the game to sit on the bed. 

Iroh was consumed by his loneliness, his heart aching for his wife and son. Zuko apologized and sat next to him, leaning on Iroh’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to make you sad, Uncle,” His voice shook as he spoke. “I just figured you’d want to talk. Mom always said talking helps.”

Iroh stared at his nephew and smiled. Zuko looked nothing like Lu Ten, but his innocence was identical. They even sounded a bit like each other. 

“I appreciate your concern Zuko. I did play Pai Sho with my son when he was about your age. But speaking about him hurts too much.” In Iroh’s mind, a disturbing image flashed into his mind. “May we hug?” Zuko nodded and wrapped his arms around Iroh’s waist. Iroh rested his chin atop the boy’s head as he pulled the boy in tighter. 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes when Zuko began to try to pull away. Iroh kept him in place, never saying a word as he traced small circles on Zuko’s back, breathing in the rose water in his nephew’s hair. 

“Uncle, don’t you want to play another game?” Zuko asked nervously as Iroh ran his hands under his tunic. “I’ll let you win this time.”

Iroh ignored the boy’s words. “Lu Ten...Maza…” he murmured into Zuko’s neck. Pressing kisses to the boy’s neck, Zuko whimpered. 

“I just want the pain to stop Maza,” Suddenly Zuko was on his back with Iroh wrenching his trousers off. “I deserve to be happy don’t I?”

“Uncle, I think I should-“ Zuko attempted to get out of the bed, but Iroh pushed him down and frowned. 

“I’m grieving Zuko. Let me grieve.” Iroh quickly discarded his own pants and began to kiss Zuko’s neck again. “I won’t let them taint you.”


	2. Chapter One: Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I’m gonna try and put a new one out sooner than Friday just cause Friday is my 20th Birthday!!

Zuko was almost lulled to sleep as the sponge passed over his back and neck. The water emitted the faintest chamomile scent, contributing to his exhaustion. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, and his neck and hips still ached.

Suddenly the sponge was replaced with kisses running from the boy’s shoulder to his ear. Zuko leaned into the kisses and let out a soft moan. He felt a tongue on his ear littered with the occasional nibble. 

“I can’t be late to my own birthday, uncle,” Zuko smiled and interlaced his fingers with his uncle’s. “You had me all night.”

Iroh groaned and began sucking on Zuko’s neck. His tongue lapped at his nephew’s neck elicited small whimpers from the boy. “The water hasn’t even turned cold yet, love.” He mumbled.

Zuko sighed and began to stand, grabbing the closest towel and robe. Tying the belt, he hid his wince. “I’ll only turn 13 once, uncle. Father said he has a special present for me after the celebration.”

Zuko exited the bath area and sat on the bed next to his already prepared formal robes. They were nearly identical to his uncle’s; it had been his uncle’s early gift to him. Zuko’s father had been satisfied with the robes Zuko had for years, but Iroh insisted that a boy coming into his manhood deserved something special. Zuko couldn’t imagine how much they had cost.

Zuko discarded his bathrobe and towel, and began dressing himself. The robes were made of silk and slipped over his skin so softly. They felt like Iroh’s touch. 

Minutes later, Iroh emerged from the bath area completely nude and gave Zuko a once over. “You look handsome,” he smirked and plucked a cherry from the glass bowel by the window. “You looked better last night covered in my cum.”

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. “Saya will be here soon to help you get ready. Maybe put on a bathrobe.” He tossed his uncle the one he had used, and at that moment Saya appeared in the doorway. 

“Your highnesses,” she bowed quickly at Zuko and smiled at Iroh. “Prince Zuko, I did not expect to see you here. I would’ve prepared you breakfast.”

“Don’t worry, Saya. He had a late night snack, he’s not hungry.” Iroh secured the robe around him and popped another cherry in his mouth. 

“Actually, Saya I’m starving. My snack was quite small last night. Not filling at all,” Zuko smirked and finished securing his hair, not a single strand out of place. “Anyhow, I should be on my way. Father will be expecting me.”

“Your highness, were you able to get a healer to look at your hip? My daughter, Aza, said His Majesty, the Fire Lord may have pushed you too far during training.”

Zuko froze, immediately feeling Iroh’s gaze on him. 

“You were in pain last night?” Iroh’s voice was cold, completely unlike the honey Zuko was accustomed to. “I wouldn’t have shown you that grappling move if you were injured. How were you injured?”

Zuko bit his lip and let out a nervous laugh. “Thank you for your concern, Saya. But my father just pushed me too far. I’m all better now.” Zuko punched himself in the hip, forcing away the pain as it shot from his hip to his arms and neck. “Sorry I have to leave so soon.” 

Before Iroh could say a word, Zuko disappeared from the room and nearly ran to the main part of the palace. The celebrations would be starting soon. 

***

The breeze swept through the palace, carrying the aroma of traditional fire nation pastries. The sounds of children and busy servants echoed in the halls as Zuko stood with his father and sister. 

Zuko shifted on his feet and glanced at his sister. She was dressed in the new robes Father bought her and was wearing her sickeningly sweet smile. 

Suddenly the procession music started, the drums vibrating throughout Zuko’s chest. He straightened his spine and followed behind his father, the Sun nearly blinding him. 

The roar of the crowd lifted Zuko’s spirits even though he knew it was for his father. They climbed into their bright red palanquins and the servants carried them across the long courtyard to another part of the palace where the celebrations would be held. Zuko’s heart pounded as they grew nearer; every important person would be attending and judging him. 

Within a few minutes, he, his sister, and father entered the hall, all the other nobles stood along the outskirts of the room, bowing upon his father’s arrival. 

In the corner stood his uncle, a slight smile playing on his lips. Zuko knew they couldn’t make their relationship public, but he wished for Iroh’s hand in his. They had only been together a couple of hours ago, but Zuko could still feel the ghosts of Iroh’s gentle hands roaming his body. 

Zuko broke eye contact with his uncle and sat beside his father on the elevated stage. The moment they were seated, the guests sat in unison. To his right, Azula’s friend, Mai, stared at him, sitting perfectly next to her mother. 

“We gather today to celebrate my son and heir’s entrance to manhood. He will make me proud,” Ozai smirked and cast a look in Zuko’s direction. “Today we will not only celebrate his birthday, but also his engagement to Ukano’s daughter, Mai.”

Zuko’s heart seized in his chest and his breathing stilled. He averted his eyes to Iroh’s, hoping his uncle could give some sort of sign that his father’s words were a lie. Instead, Iroh’s face was emotionless, offering no comfort to Zuko. 

Zuko was pulled back to reality when he felt his father’s nails dig into his thigh. The hall was roaring with congratulations as well wishes, but all Zuko heard was his future with Iroh disappearing. Nevertheless he smiled at the crowd to fulfill his duty as prince, but his sense of duty did nothing to help the pit in his smash when Iroh departed early. 

The rest of the day didn’t make much sense to Zuko. Generals and nobles approached him individually, expressing their joy over his engagement to Mai. They spoke of their future children and potential accomplishments together. Zuko and Mai were just pawns in Ozai’s plan to rule the world. 

Zuko excused himself from a discussion with one of the generals and wandered over to Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. As usual, they were whispering amongst themselves, Azula at the center of it all. 

“Here to see your wife, Zuzu?” Zuko balled up his fists and tried to ignore his sister. “I can’t wait to hear when he demands you produce an heir. I’ll give him a few years.”

“Azula!” Mai whispered, averting her gaze from Zuko and clutching her sleeves tightly. 

“I can’t wait to attend your wedding! When do you think they’ll start planning?” Ty Lee squealed, bouncing on her feet grinning enormously. “I hope it’s not too hot of a day. I heard a bride’s makeup started running as she walked down the aisle and the broom almost rejected her!”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Zuzu’s marriage is just a ploy to get Ukano to do what Father wants. With Ukano on his side Father doesn’t have to worry about the other nobles.”

Zuko frowned and glanced at his father who was speaking to General Zhao. They were always talking about something. “How do you know that, Azula? My tutor didn’t say anything about that.”

“Maybe stop spending every waking moment with our tea-obsessed uncle and then maybe Father would trust you with some information,” Azula gave him a brief side glance as she studied her nails. “Father is tired of seeing you follow Uncle like a pathetic animal. This engagement is your chance to prove him wrong.”

“But I can’t-“ Zuko stopped himself and pursed his lips. He had no real excuse to reject the engagement. But all he could see in his mind’s eye was Iroh’s sleeping face next to him in bed. 

“You know Zuzu,” Azula kept his gaze, her face completely neutral. “One day you’ll have to put your duty to our nation first. Father is giving you the chance to show that maturity. Stop taking it for granted.”

Zuko glanced up at his father, heat spreading from his chest to his ears. Ozai gave no indication of guilt or remorse, a simple smirk ever-present. 

“Your highness,” a servant appeared next to him suddenly. “His Highness, General Iroh, is requesting your presence in his chambers.”

Zuko’s gaze never left his father’s. “Tell my uncle I’ll be preparing for bed early. I’ll meet with him tomorrow.” His stomach lurched with every word, but he wasn’t going to give up this opportunity.


	3. Chapter Two: Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as promised, here’s the chapter a few days early. Flashback is between the *** I tried to distract myself with all the election stuff happening rn. Super anxious tbh. But i hope you enjoy. If you’re American I hope it distracts for a bit ❤️ Please comment any constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic :P

As of late Iroh avoided eating dinner with his brother and his children. It had been two weeks since Zuko’s birthday, and Iroh still felt his heart slow when he saw the boy throughout the palace. He wanted to walk past Zuko as if he didn’t exist, but the sight of him gutted him. His beautiful hair was always tied up into the heirloom Iroh had given him, but he was always with that girl. 

“Brother,” Iroh snapped out of his reverie and looked at Ozai. “There will be a meeting with all the generals next month. You are expected to attend.”

Iroh wasn’t surprised at his brother’s words. What surprised him was Zuko’s next words, his arm draped over Ukano’s daughter. 

“Father, I believe I deserve to attend. As the heir I need to learn.” Zuko spoke clearly but at that moment Iroh wished he had mumbled. “I want to serve this family better.”

Azula chuckled as she dabbed her lips. “Zuzu, you’re not mature enough. They talk about scary war stuff,” She stood up and walked to where Zuko and Mai were sitting. She leaned until her face was next to Zuko’s face, her nails digging into his shoulders. “I bet if father made you general you’d desert like our dear old uncle.”

“Azula-“ Iroh began only for Zuko to cut him off. 

“The thing is, Azula,” he shook her off and pulled the other girl closer. “You’re just the princess. I’m the heir. You should learn your place.” 

The dinner ended fairly abruptly following that. The servants cleared the dishes and Ozai dismissed them, not caring for dessert. Azula followed after her father, and Zuko and Ukano’s girl shortly followed. 

They were hand in hand as they left, whispering amongst each other. Iroh felt a stabbing pain when he heard the door shut, leaving him alone, his hands grasping a small, dried petal from the blossom tree in the courtyard. 

***

“Uncle,” Zuko whined when he fell onto the bed from the force of Iroh’s tackle. “One day you’ll tackle Saya and she’ll think you’re crazy.”

Iroh gazed down at his nephew’s red face, slick with sweat. Zuko grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Iroh’s waist. He wasn’t the smallest man since his retirement, but he refused to get out of shape. Iroh buried his face in Zuko’s neck and pressed soft kisses, savoring the taste of sweet yet bitter sweat. 

“I missed you today, my love. You were gone before I woke up,” Iroh slowly began nibbling on the boy’s ear, Zuko’s breath catching. “I wanted to take care of you after last night.”

Zuko squirmed under Iroh and laughed as he unsuccessfully tried to push him off. Instead, Iroh straddled him and trapped Zuko’s head between his arms. Maintaining eye contact he began grinding against the boy. Iroh smirked when Zuko started whimpering and biting his lip. He picked up the pace and ran this thumb across the boy’s bottom lip, holding back a moan when Zuko started to gently suckle. 

“Do you want more, my love?” Zuko nodded imperceptibly as he lifted his hips to meet Iroh’s rhythmic assault. Iroh smirked and dropped to his knees in front of the boy, tugging at his nephew’s pants. He pulled them down slowly and stopped when he caught a glimpse of pink in the boy’s pocket. 

Zuko whined and lifted himself on his forearms to look down at Iroh. “What-“

Iroh pulled the pink blossom from the pant pocket and held it up to Zuko. “What’s this?” 

Zuko chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Uhm...I was training and I thought of you.” He looked away and cleared his throat. “You gave me your favorite Pai Sho piece for my twelfth birthday last week, and I just wanted to give something back.”

Iroh stopped kneeling and caressed the blossom carefully. He crossed his legs and smiled to himself, patting the spot next to him for Zuko to join him.

“Zuko, my love for you isn’t dependent on what you give me. You know that right?” Iroh turned to the boy and placed the blossom on the floor next to him. He took his nephew’s hands and kissed them softly. Leaving a trail of kissing from his hand to his neck, Iroh leaned back and caressed Zuko’s cheek. “You’re all I need, Zuko.”

***

Iroh left the table and began walking to his chambers when he knew he took the wrong turn. Propped up on the stone fence surrounding the courtyard was Ukano’s daughter, her robes pushed up, her bare bottom on the stone. Zuko stood between her legs, his neck buried in her neck and his finger fumbling under her robes eliciting some loud moans. 

“Someone will hear, Mai,” Zuko whispered, glancing around quickly. Iroh stepped back and held his breath. After a few seconds, Iroh peeked around the corner again. Zuko had dropped his pants, holding his erect dick his hand. “Please, Mai? I promise it’ll feel good.”

Mai groaned and shook her head. “How do you know? Azula says it hurts a lot.”

Zuko sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to the edge of the fence. He started grinding against her, his breathing ragged, eyes closed. “But I need it, Mai. Just let-let me rub it on it.” 

Iroh’s dick twitched hearing the boy beg. He resisted the urge to stroke it, but he knew it would be difficult without Zuko in his bed. 

“I made my decision, Zuko,” Mai tried pushing him away, but Zuko pressed her closer, his hand disappearing between her legs. 

“I won’t taint you like those other guys, Mai,” Zuko’s voice was strained and his rhythm became frantic. “Trust me.”

Mai let out a gasp and Zuko let out a guttural moan, but within a split second Zuko jumped away, gripping his arm, blood dripping down his fingers. “What the hell, Mai? What was that?” Zuko yelled in soft tones, glancing down at his arm. 

Mai dropped her robes and tucked the small knife back into her sleeve. Unlike a few seconds before, her face was now impossible to read. She straightened herself out and walked away without a word. 

Iroh watched silently wondering how he would get past his nephew. Zuko wouldn’t want to speak to him after that rejection, and Iroh wasn’t completely sure he wanted to confront the boy. Zuko had taken something special and tried it with that girl. 

Iroh came out of the shadows and stood in front of Zuko, whose arm was still dripping with blood. His eyes were downcast and skin paler than usual. Slowly Iroh reached forward and tried to peel Zuko’s hand away to assess the damage. 

“Don’t touch me,” Zuko’s words dripped with venom, his eyes boring holes into Iroh. The glare wasn’t unfamiliar to the older man. 

“It’ll get infected if I don’t look at it,” Iroh didn’t reach for him but took a step forward. 

“I’ll do it myself,” he averted his gaze to the floor. “I don’t want you to touch me.” The last part was barely a whisper. 

“Zuko-“ Iroh cut himself off when the boy dropped to the ground, gravity pulling his hair pins loose until tendrils of his thick hair curtained around his head. He lowered himself to sit next to the boy. “We never got to talk about your hip on your birthday.”

Zuko shook his head silently. After a few seconds, he pushed his hair back and over his shoulders. His face was streaked with tears and blood, but he didn’t say a word about his interaction with Mai and the bruise he had on his hip weeks ago. 

“Zuko, why don’t you come with me? I can clean it or get Saya to do it.” Iroh’s voice was soft, but he desperately wanted Zuko to follow him. 

“I have training in the morning, and General Zhao invited me to tour his ship and learn more about the war.” Zuko stood. “I’ll get Aza to tend to my arm...thank you for your help, uncle.” 

Zuko started walking away, his back hunched forward as he nursed his left arm. 

Iroh didn’t return to his room until minutes later, his blood cold thinking about Zhao filling his love’s mind with nonsense. Lu Ten’s face flashed into his mind, reminding him of the hot sting of his son’s blood on his hand pulling him further into the past. Iroh lay on his bed , facing the empty right side. There had only been a handful of days his bed had been empty. Zuko had always been there, his sweet face keeping the nightmares of Lu Ten’s decaying face away. 

Iroh took a swig of the alcohol on his bedside table, begging for some numbness to pass over him. He waited for it to take effect. Begged for it to take effect.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lu Ten, his blood pooling on the floor preparing to overtake Iroh. Iroh palmed the pink blossom and took another swig, shutting his eyes. He knew Zuko would be sleeping already; the boy always hated staying up late. 

His sweet, ungrateful boy.


	4. Chapter Three: Zuko

Zuko straightened his tunic and groaned when he felt the skin on his arm pull. Aza did a great job of giving him stitches, but they were unbelievably sore. The entire night he was plagued with the regret of not going after Mai and pushing his uncle away. Ever since Ursa abandoned their family, Iroh and Mai were the only ones who he could stand to be around. 

His chest burned at the thought of his mother, torn between blaming her for ruining their family and being grateful she didn’t have to endure marriage to his father. She left him with Iroh for a reason. He liked to focus on that. 

“Your highness,” Aza bowed quickly. “Your day with General Zhao will be beginning soon. Shall I dress you?” 

Zuko nodded and shrugged off his bathrobe. Usually he avoided his reflection, his skin crawling with something he couldn’t put a name to. But he steeled himself and glanced at the mirror as Aza slipped the tunic over his slight frame. She tied the material tightly around his waist and tucked the loose ends into his pants. He sat at his vanity and waited for her to finish. 

“Mom says His Highness, General Iroh, has been tormented by nightmares for the past couple of weeks. Perhaps you’d like me to schedule a time for you two to play Pai Sho?” Aza’s voice was soft as she combed out his hair, the rhythm of the comb through his hair almost lulling him to sleep. “You’ve also been spending a lot of your time with Ukano’s daughter. You’ve been treating General Iroh quite poorly.”

Zuko pulled away from her grasp and met her gaze in the mirror. “Does my father employ you to state the obvious, Aza?” He spat, the crawling under his skin growing exponentially. “My relationship with my uncle or Mai does not concern you. The next time you think you know something, keep it to yourself.”

He stood and tied up his hair quickly, securing it with two hair sticks. Taking off to the port at the edge of the island, Zuko tried to ignore the sweat gathering on his back. He was already late and he wasn’t as well dressed as he wished he was. But excitement ran through him; it was the first time he was being taken seriously as the Crown Prince. 

As he approached the ship, he saw General Zhao on the deck ordering his men around. He stood taller than Zuko ever could, his voice carrying several meters. When he caught sight of Zuko, he bowed and smiled, welcoming him to his ship. 

“My Prince, I’m very pleased that you chose me to mentor you in military strategy. Your father and I were sure that you’d stick to your studies with General Iroh,” Zhao allowed Zuko to walk ahead. “I look forward to fostering this relationship.”

“I want to serve our nation to the best of my ability. I can’t do that if you limit myself to what is familiar,” Zuko said. 

“Shall we begin our tour?” 

Zuko smiled and nodded profusely. He let the general take the lead and as they passed other soldiers, Zuko let his smile fade and tried to channel Azula’s spirit. They wouldn’t respect a giddy, little boy. The Fire Lord was the strength on which their empire was built. 

“We’ll be setting sail to the Earth kingdom in a couple of days; there have been some dissidents. The men on the ground need our support.” Zhao said as they entered the control center. 

Zuko sprinted to the control board and grinned, holding himself back from pressing every button and pulling every lever. Uncle had mostly taught him about the infantry and battle strategy on the ground, but he wasn’t well equipped with naval knowledge. Satisfied by looking at all the technical aspects, Zuko turned to one of the soldiers standing guard at the door.

“Soldier, tell me, do you like living on this ship?” Zuko asked. He tried to make his voice deeper like General Zhao’s, but instead it broke, his cheeks turning a deep red.

The soldier bowed and nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Zuko raised his brow, waiting for more elaboration. “Don’t you have a family?”

“The navy is my family.”

“But do you have an actual family?” Zuko pressed.

Zhao appeared behind Zuko and gripped his shoulders, squeezing them slightly. “My Prince, on this ship, I require my men to forget their family. There’s no place for misplaced loyalty on my ship. That gets you killed.”

“But Uncle said his family helped him get through the hardest times.” 

“And now your uncle is retired. He should have forgotten his family the moment he got to Ba Sing Se,” Zhao said firmly. “Isn’t that right, soldier?”

The soldier stood at attention. “Yes, sir!” He shouted. 

Zuko grimaced and let Zhao guide him to the next part of the ship. Gradually they made their way to the heart of the ship and it was foggy with smoke and smelled of burning coal. The engine room. 

The clanging alone triggered Zuko’s fight or flight. There was a cacophony of shouting and banging, workers tending to the pipes and bringing more coal into the enormous room. Zhao leaned next to Zuko, his hands still resting on the boy’s shoulders. 

“Young Prince, this is why we’re so powerful,” He smiled. “Can you tell me why?”

“We bring civilization to the savages?” 

Zhao chuckled and shook Zuko, pulling him into a side hug and squeezing him close. Zuko glanced at him, a slight smile crawling on his face when he realized he had done something right. “Say it with confidence, my prince! These people are your subjects. They bow down to you because they trust you to lead our country to victory against the evil savages.”

“They bow to my father, the Fire Lord. I’m just the prince.” Zuko bit his lip and looked back at the workers. 

Sweat continued to collect on his forehead as they stood in silence, watching coal being poured into the furnaces. Some were maintaining the heat with bursts of fire balls, their bare chests glistening with a blanket of sweat. 

“Prince Zuko, I’d like to speak to you about something important before your tour ends.” Zhao whispered, grasping the boy’s hand.

They moved quickly through the ship and ended up in Zhao’s office, a few simple lamps illuminating the huge desk and bookshelves. The desk was smattered with scrolls and discarded papers, ink wells haphazardly strewn about. 

“Please, sit.” Zhao said and furrowed his brows. 

Zuko sat across from the standing general and averted his eyes to the ground, tugging at his sleeves and rolling the fabric between his index and thumb. “Is something wrong?” 

“Did you enjoy your tour, Your Highness?” Zhao kept his hands clasped behind his back.

“I did.” In all honesty it was shorter than he expected, but the chance to see the control center was worth it all for Zuko. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. I want to be your mentor for more than naval strategy. You’re a growing boy. You need new perspectives.” Zhao rubbed his bottom lip and began pacing. “You’ll need a crash course but I can have you ready to impress your father by the war meeting.”

Zuko’s back straightened immediately and leaned forward in his seat. “Impressed?”

“You see how he treats your sister. She’s my pupil. Of course she’s a prodigy, but with the right counsel, you would, without a doubt, surpass her,” Zhao said. “But you would have to be committed to the process. Never second guess my intentions.”

Even before Zhao was done with his spiel, Zuko was nodding enthusiastically. “Absolutely!”

Zhao groaned and shook his head. “You should consider it more, my Prince. This is a serious commitment. I want to help. Ozai may be everyone else’s Fire Lord, but you’re mine. Ozai stole his position. He’s ill equipped. But you...you are everything our nation needs.” As he spoke, he came closer to the boy, his voice lowering until it was a whisper. “I am your servant.” 

Zuko’s cheeks flushed as the general knelt between his legs, the older man’s hands gripping his inner thigh tightly. 

“Do you accept my proposal, my Prince?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is T.T But I haven’t written in a while and I’m still getting the hang of it. This wasn’t my favorite chapter, but it set up the next few chapters so that’s good I guess. 
> 
> Writing this has brought up some unresolved ~stuff~ so ya gorl is going through it. 
> 
> Anyhoo! I would love your input as usual! I love hearing from y’all! See ya next week (with a hopefully longer chapter) Stay healthy!!! <3


	5. Chapter Four: Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting it late! I have so many things to write and edit for my grad school applications T.T But I hope you *enjoy* this chapter. As usual I’d love your feedback and constructive criticism! Thank you so much for reading!

Zuko shrugged his tunic off and threw it to one of the servants. The courtyard was being renovated and the only other place to practice his forms was the huge yard in front of the palace. The stone burned his feet unlike the soft grass, but he steeled himself. That burn was nothing like the sun burns he got all over his chest during practice the previous day. 

He could hear Zhao’s voice in his head, ordering that he sit under the boiling sun from dawn to dusk. Absorbing the sun, he said. It felt more like absorbing death, but Zuko refused to complain to the general’s face. He could already feel his bending getting stronger; he was still weaker than Azula, but his fire production was at least consistent despite the size. 

He pushed himself once again, his muscles straining to keep up with the movements. He hadn’t eaten in more than 24 hours and he already drank through all the water Zhao allowed. He knew his limbs were sluggish when he finished his form and only produced wisps of smoke. 

Sighing, Zuko cast a small smile at Aza who stood in the shade, holding a new change of clothes with a clean towel beside her. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders in a way that reminded him of Mai and his stomach dropped. He had only seen her with Azula and she never approached him separately. He knew she was upset about that evening, but was she not really attracted to him? Did she have someone else she was actually interested in?

He wiped the sweat off his face and tied his pony tail tighter. “Taking a break already, my Prince?” Zhao asked, eliciting a slight flutter in Zuko’s stomach. 

Zuko looked up at Zhao and shook his head. “Just getting started, General.” 

Zhao smiled and removed his own tunic, beads of sweat already running down his toned chest. His pants hung low on his waist, his happy trails peeking out over the drawstring pants. 

They began circling each other and Zuko tried to remember everything he learned from childhood and conjure fuel from the sun. Without a second's notice, Zhao launched an enormous fire ball at him, forcing him to slide to the side and follow up with a roundhouse to the older man’s stomach. 

Zhao dodged easily and knocked the boy off his feet, sending a storm of fire at him. Zuko lurched away and rolled, trying to find an opportunity to land an attack. 

Zuko jumped back to his feet and rushed Zhao before being met with a push kick that sent him flying back to the ground. His chest burned with pressure and he struggled to catch his breath. 

“You leave yourself open to attacks, my Prince. Much too vulnerable. Never run directly at your enemy, all they have to do is land a good kick and you’re done for,” Zhao offered his hand and helped Zuko to his feet. “The enemy won’t tell you their intentions.”

Zuko nodded and gestured to one of the servants holding towels. “General Zhao, have you spoken to my father about allowing me in the meeting? It’s this weekend.” He wiped the sweat from his face and offered one to Zhao who silently declined. 

The General smiled ever so slightly. “Tonight all my friends from the Navy will be joining me. It may give you the opportunity to make some connections and allies before the big meeting. Would you be interested?”

Zuko’s eyes widened as he resisted the urge to jump up and down in celebration. “Do you think I’m ready? You’ve only just started working with me.”

“As Prince, you are the embodiment of perfection. You need my physical and mental protection from those who are harming you.” Zhao said. 

A faint redness flashed across the prince’s cheeks and he looked at the ground. His heart was beating faster than it had been during their sparring session. Zhao was called to the side by one of his lieutenants, his composure completely changing with the man; he was harder, not at all the gentleman Zuko was getting to know. He also couldn’t deny the strength he exuded, the man’s back perfectly straight and taut. Sure Iroh had been working out, but his body was large and soft. He still had strength, but it was always latent. A comfort, not a shield or support. 

“Prince Zuko will be joining me tonight for dinner. Please alert my household.” Zhao said to his lieutenant before returning to Zuko’s side.  
Zuko’s heart fluttered at the thought of being at such an important dinner, invited by a man his father held in high esteem. They began walking to the palace and Zhao nudged Zuko who was awfully quiet.

“I don’t want to impose on your dinner. I’m just a child. What if I say something wrong?” Zuko mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Zhao laughed heartily and stopped the boy in his tracks. “You belong everywhere. This planet is your birthright. If they deny disrespect you, annihilate them. ” He drew closer to the boy until Zuko’s back was against the wall. 

The servants had all disappeared and they were alone in a small corridor parallel to the great main hall. The hall was dimly lit by the small windows at the very top of the walls, and a soft, warm breeze enveloped them. 

Zhao leaned forward until his lips were mere centimeters away from Zuko’s. His breath fanned across Zuko’s face. “Be mine.” He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Zuko’s. 

The kiss was quick and chaste, not even a second passing before Zhao stood across from him, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. 

“I look forward to seeing you tonight, my prince,” He said, bowing before departing.

***

Zuko had been standing outside the Zhao residence for an hour, fixing the robes Zhao had sent over to the palace that afternoon. They gleamed with an unmatched gold and the deepest red.

Zuko took a deep breath and checked his hairpiece for the tenth time. Good enough. He knocked on the door, expecting a servant to answer the door.

“I was wondering how long you’d wait out there!” General Zhao laughed and pulled him inside, a glass of alcohol in his precarious grip. “I bet two hours!”

Zuko chuckled nervously and followed the man into the sitting room. At least twenty men in uniform were mingling loudly, evidently drunk. They were all either Zhao’s age or older, their hair missing or completely grey. On each table were multiple bottles of half empty bottles of alcohol and ash trays filled to the brim.

“Where are your servants?” Zuko asked.

“Instructed to stay out the way. But you’re just in time for the food, my prince!” 

Zuko nodded and glanced at the majors and generals. They raised their brows at him and quickly returned to their conversations as they moved to the dining room. 

The table was immaculately organized, servants lining up along the wall in silence. Zuko took his place next to Zhao and twiddled his thumbs under the table. All of them spoke loudly, their voices reverberating in Zuko’s chest. Suddenly he felt Zhao’s hand on his thigh, squeezing slightly as he spoke to the other general to his left. His heart leapt at the contact and quickly looked at the servants, but their gazes revealed nothing. 

“Zuko, why aren’t you eating?” 

Zuko’s head shot up at the sound of his name. He furrowed his brows at the man who dared to not call him by his title. “Excuse me?”

“Why aren’t you eating? You need servants to feed you, boy?” The whole table erupted into laughter while Zhao stared at Zuko, emotionless.

“I’m not your boy. If you’d like to address me, you will call me Prince Zuko or Your Royal Highness,” Zuko said through gritted teeth. 

“And what have you done to deserve my respect, little one? The unimportant, talentless sibling. You were lucky enough to be born into your little position. I’ve been working my whole life.” The man’s voice dripped with venom, sitting across from the prince.

Zhao sighed and picked up his knife before burying it in the man’s hand and gesturing to a servant. “Please take care of Major Lee before he returns home. I believe he has fallen sick.” He said over the older man’s yells. Zhao pulled the knife out and discarded it, smiling at the rest of the table. “Wait until you see the dessert!”

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful, save for Zuko’s drunkenness. The entire evening the servants kept refilling his drink even though, as a young prince, he was only permitted one small glass. As he sat beside Zhao, the world spun around him, Zhao’s servant girls dancing scantily for the other men. 

“Want a dance, Your Royal Highness?” One general inquired. The girl on his lap raised her brow and shook her head. 

“He’s thirteen.” 

“He’s your prince.” He pushed the girl in Zuko’s direction and smiled brightly. 

Zuko frowned and shook his head violently. “Sleep.” His head lolled and eyes shut. 

Not sure of how much time had passed, Zuko opened his eyes, startled by the silence. The walls were different and light softer. He tried to move his body, but he felt a weight atop him. He turned his head only to see Zhao staring at him, amused.

“Finally awake, I see.” He pulled the boy closer into his strong embrace, his body emitting plenty of heat. 

The prince coughed and tried to speak, his throat unbelievably dry. “Dinner?”

“Everyone left,” Zhao whispered as he buried his face in Zuko’s neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. “Just you, me, and the servants.” 

“I don’t feel well,” Zuko mumbled, his head throbbing intensely. “Could I have water, please?”

Zhao ignored the prince’s request and opened his robe until he was half naked. He leaned over the boy and smirked. “Pretty.” He stood up and pulled Zuko’s body to the edge of the bed and sat him up.

Zuko slumped forward and gripped his stomach. The world was spinning and his body was on fire.

In front of him, Zhao stripped and stood directly in front of him, his dick already fully erect. He caressed Zuko’s face and lifted it until it was aligned with his dick. 

“I can’t Zhao,” Zuko groaned. “I’ll throw up.”

“You won’t help me now?”

Zuko could barely keep his eyes open and rested his head fully in Zhao’s hand. “I want to. But maybe in the morning.” 

After a few moments of silence, Zuko was forced out of his stupor, his cheek stinging with the accompanied thunder-like clap. Instantly, he rubbed his cheek and gazed up at Zhao looming over him. 

“What—“ 

Zhao pushed him further onto the bed and forced his arms above his head. “I ask for one thing in return and you can’t even do that,” He frowned after a few seconds. “No apology? I offer to mentor you, treat you how to demand respect, and you can’t show gratitude.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me! I swear!” 

“Then I guess I should’ve known you wouldn’t do whatever it took to get the job done,” Zhao said, releasing Zuko. “Wasted potential.”

He laid down and shut his eyes, his hands folded neatly behind his head. 

Zuko whimpered and crawled over to the older man. “Zhao?” 

The general didn’t answer.

Zuko poked the man’s arm and grimaced when he received no response. “I wasn’t trying to be selfish. I promise. Are you angry at me?”

Zuko’s face dropped and he climbed on top of Zhao, forcing his arms around the man. He pressed kisses to the man’s lips, cheeks, and forehead, something Iroh would do when Zuko had an especially bad day. “I promise I’ll live up to your expectations. Just please don’t be mad.” 

Zhao smiled and pulled Zuko closer, his lips right next to his ear. “Then be my good girl.”


	6. Chapter Five: Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for taking so long! I just submitted my grad school applications on Tuesday so I’m fairly free throughout finals season. I hope this chapter is okay for y’all. Sorry again <3

It was just before dawn when Zuko snuck back into the palace. Two days of having to leave Zhao’s house in the early hours of the morning left Zuko with an unexpected knowledge of the guard rotation in the palace. He jogged to his room and shut the door, instantly discarding his robes in the corner. 

Taking a seat at his vanity, he cringed at his puffy eyes and the hickeys already forming on his neck. Zuko took some oil and wiped off the eyeliner and terribly smudged red lipstick. He looked so much like her. After a few swipes he rubbed harder and harder, his lips almost the same shade of the red lipstick. Blood red. 

Zuko knew he had to rush, Mai had requested a private audience with him. He hadn’t seen her since the incident. Aza would be coming to wake him, he’d skip breakfast for the fifth time that week, then attend the meeting, and end the evening in a dress and makeup. 

He had just finished bathing and wrapping himself in his bathrobe when Aza entered with a slew of other servants. 

Aza shook her head. “You never leave me any work, Prince Zuko.”

“I’ve been old enough to bathe myself for a long time, Aza.”

She nodded and handed him a slip of paper. “He had a message for you.”

Zuko sighed and shook his head. He gave the paper to another nearby servant and allowed the others to start dressing him. He didn’t need to read it to know what it was. His Uncle had been trying to contact him too. None of the letters were opened. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to replace your mirror yet again,” Aza grumbled as she checked the bandages on his hands. 

“Sorry.”

No one said anything about his scars or bruises on his neck, back, and thighs anymore. Some former servants made that mistake two days prior. Even when they were obviously hand prints. It wasn’t their place. How would they even pose that question to their Prince? Zuko couldn’t even think of a lie if they did happen to ask. Training? He chuckled at the ridiculous thought. 

As they tugged the brushes and combs through his hair, Zuko flinched, any slight pull of his hair sent painful shots through his body. Every time their hands brushed against him, he was dragged back to the night before. He could feel the ghost of Zhao’s calloused hands running down his spine and gripping his neck.

Zuko loosened the top of his tunic and shoved the rest of his servants away once his hair was done. “I think I’m good. I can do the rest.” He gazed at himself in the mirror, focusing on his clothes. His eyes scared him.

“Would you like some breakfast, Your Royal Highness? It’s expected that your day will be fairly long.” Aza placed a tray of berries and yogurt in front of him at the vanity. “We had to use smaller robes today.”

Zuko clenched his jaw and shook his head. Standing, he smoothed his robes and furrowed his brows when he felt his flat chest. He froze and glanced at Aza to see if she noticed.

“Something wrong, my Prince?” She asked.

He cleared his throat. “Where will I be meeting Mai?”

Aza left the tray of breakfast with the other servants and guided Zuko down the hall and out of the residential portion of the palace. They walked in silence, something they had only started doing recently. Zuko never had anything to say anymore. Training sapped his energy. Everything with Zhao sapped his energy. She had seen him that first morning after and her silence began after that. 

They arrived at the small reading room adjacent to the library with a great view of the cherry blossoms. The windows faced the East, so the sun streamed through for a majority of the day, the only light source in the room.

Zuko entered the room and sitting with Mai were her parents. One of the servant girls was pouring them tea speaking openly and upon his arrival everything stilled. They all stood and bowed, waiting for him to seat himself on the cushioned floor. As he approached the table, Mai subtly stepped backwards, away from him.

“I wasn’t aware you would be here, governor Ukano. It’s a pleasure to see you both again.” Zuko sat and gestured for the tea to be poured. 

“We apologize, Your Royal Highness. We simply knew the importance of the meeting and wanted to make sure it went smoothly.” Ukano’s wife, Michi, explained. She took a deep breath and looked at Mai sternly, elbowing her in the side. “Mai told me what happened between you both.”

Zuko paused and felt his stomach tighten. Mai was a noblewoman and he had sex with her. Of course that wasn’t allowed. She was supposed to be a virgin for marriage. They would check.

“She owes you an apology, Prince Zuko.” Michi said, scowling as she looked at Mai. Ukano, on the other hand, was staring at his hands, his brows furrowed in anger.

Zuko placed his tea cup back on the table and steadied his hands at his side. Mai looked up at him, her gaze wavering. She bit her lip and played with her dress’ sleeves, pulling at the material.

“Well?” Zuko said.

Mai averted her eyes and leaned over to whisper to his mother, but Michi pushed her daughter away roughly. “Whispering is rude, Mai. You know this. Now do what we talked about.”

Mai frowned and looked up to hold Zuko’s gaze, still fiddling with sleeves. “My Prince Zuko...I want to apologize for my actions a few days ago. I wasn’t thinking clearly. You deserved all my respect and as your future wife, I didn’t demonstrate the obedience necessary to be the wife of the most powerful bender in the world.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I should’ve been honored that you chose me and thought I was mature enough to share...intimacy with. I understand now, and I’m terribly sorry.”

Silence was cast over the room, the only sounds were Zuko’s soft sipping. They had made his favorite tea, Jasmine.

“How do I know it won’t happen again?” He looked at them over the brim of his cup and smiled. “How do I know you’ll respect me as a husband?”

“W-What do you mean?”

“How am I supposed to trust you after you hurt me?”

Mai glanced at her parents, who looked away and drank their tea. “I promise-“

“No. If we get married and you disobey me, I’ll imprison you and your family at the Boiling Rock. You’ll produce heirs, but when you give birth, you’ll never see them grow up.” Mai and her parents gaped, their eyes wide as he asked for the servant to pour more tea. “Do you accept my terms?”

Before Mai could answer, Michi let out a resounding “yes”. She smiled widely and patted her husband on the back.

“Now that this is resolved, we should be going. Mai’s birthday is next week and now that she has apologized, she can be rewarded. Thank you so much, Prince Zuko.” She rose followed by Ukano and Mai.

“I need to speak to Mai privately. I’ll make sure she gets home safely.”

Michi nodded and bowed alongside Ukano. “Please let Fire Lord Ozai know that your relationship is as strong as ever.”

Zuko dismissed the servant girl and told Mai to sit next to him. She lowered herself on the farthest part of the cushion and wrapped a few strands of hair around her finger. The rise and fall of her chest grew faster and her eyes flitted from one thing to the other. Everything except his face. 

“Sit on my lap, Mai.” She glanced at him and scooted slightly closer. She got close until she was close enough to touch him. “Do I have to call your parents back?”

Mai glared at him, but said nothing. She slid herself onto his lap and sat facing away from him. “Is this okay, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko smiled and turned her around, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. “Kiss me.”

She pursed her lips, and shifted in his grasp. “We can’t just drink tea? It’s your favorite. We could even go on a walk together. The weather is beautiful. Ty Lee said you’d think I’m really pretty when I walk through the tree grove. Something about colors…”

Zuko pushed Mai underneath him and pressed his lips to her’s. He closed his eyes and moaned when she finally opened her mouth. She was warm like the last time, her perfume overwhelming his senses. Their bodies were molded together, his knee between her legs, applying added pressure. Zuko ran kisses down her neck and nibbled on the skin, smirking when he heard her breath hitch. 

“You like that, my little girl?” He whispered into the bend of her neck. “Tell me you like it.”

When he was met with silence, he towered over her, his hands next to her head. “Silence won’t be tolerated when I’m making you feel good. I don’t have to do this.”

Mai stumbled for words with his face that close. “Sorry, my Prince.”

Zuko’s face darkened and shook his head. “You’ll call me Fire Lord Zuko and you’re my little girl.” Mai raised her brow but nodded. “Touch yourself for me.” 

“What? What do you mean?”

He sighed and began undressing her. Her dress slipped off easily; it was a design he was more familiar with now. Once he was done, he lowered himself so he was eye level with her cunt. 

“Watch what I do. You’ll have to do it for yourself.”

Zuko spread her legs wider and checked to make sure Mai was following along. He slid a finger along her slit and opened it gently. “This is your cunt.” The word made him shiver but he continued. 

“Azula said—“

Zuko froze and clenched his jaw. “Don’t say her name.” 

“But—“

“Don’t start, Mai.”

“Zuko—“

Zuko’s ears started ringing and he flipped her over and pulled her ass to meet his now exposed dick. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he slowly pushed his dick into her cunt. He knew she had to be making noise, but he couldn’t hear her over the pounding in his ears. He tightened his hold on her hair, I pulled roughly, groaning when her walls tightened around his dick. Zuko smirked at the sight of her, her back obscurely arched to relieve the pressure from his grip in her hair. He let her head go and caught a glimpse of her tear stained face. 

He flipped her on her back and gripped her thighs roughly, shoving his dick inside her again. But instead of thrusting, he remained still until she opened her eyes, hiccups shaking her body. 

“A-Are you done?”

“Why haven’t you cum yet?”

“What’s cum?”

Zuko’s nostrils flared and he tightened his hold on her thighs until she whimpered. “Are you  _ purposefully _ trying to embarrass me? Did _ he  _ put you up to this?” He spat. 

Mai shook her head quickly, tears pouring down her cheeks. “No one told me anything! It just hurts. Please don’t be mad.”

Zuko could hardly breathe when the pressure in his head expanded to his chest. It felt like no air was entering his lungs when he scrambled away from Mai, his skin tingling like before. Every nerve was on fire as he crumbled, his expression ravaged by pain. 

“Zuko?” Mai kept his distance, but looked at him warily. 

“Why can’t you be a good little girl?” Zuko whispered much too soft for her to hear. He repeated the question to himself as Mai dressed herself, never turning her back on him until she exited the room. 

He gazes wistfully at his hair piece, long since discarded and almost hidden under the cushions. The smell of sex lay stagnant in the air, and the pressure in his chest remained long past Mai’s hasty departure. Hours or days could’ve passed and zuko wouldn’t have noticed. It wasn’t until the large door thudded open, and Iroh entered carrying a couple books and a cup of tea that Zuko could breathe again. 

Their eyes met immediately and Zuko shot to his feet. He ran toward his uncle and embraced him, his face buried in his chest. He stayed in that position for a few moments before dropping to his knees and attempting to open Iroh’s robes. But Iroh backed away grimaced at the broken tea cup and drenched books.

“Please let me apologize.” Zuko’s voice cracked as he crawled to Iroh, but his uncle kept backing away, no hint of acceptance on his face. “ _ Please _ . Let me apologize and then we can go back to baths in the morning and I promise to tell you when my father hurts me. Just…Zhao  _ scares _ me.”

“All these years I believed that you loved me. Go back to your new mentor and girlfriend.”

Within seconds Zuko was alone again, no opportunity to change his uncle’s mind. But somehow the pressure in his chest disappeared. His mind turned to the war meeting the next day. It would all be worth it. His father would be proud and everything done wouldn’t matter. 


	7. Chapter Six: Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update T.T please forgive meee, but I also hope you enjoy the angst in this chapter. Also HUGE NOTE! I have to go back and edit the previous chapters because Zhao was actually a commander at this time so yeah. I fixed it in this chapter I think but I gotta fix the others. Sorry again. Lmk what you think <3

Iroh was shocked to say the least when Ozai summoned him to the throne room before the war meeting. He had declined every invitation for family dinners lest he see Zuko and feel the rejection yet again. Zuko made his bed, and Iroh refused to be his safety net. Everything they had been together, the fleeting touches during the day and memories of waking beside Zuko overwhelmed Iroh on a daily basis. He had sent letter after letter to reconcile, but there was no effort from Zuko. 

Yesterday…he was so close to enveloping his sweet boy into his arms. But he was tainted by Zhao. After Zhao polluted Lu Ten’s mind, Iroh didn’t have the strength to continue fighting that battle. Zuko chose Zhao to be his mentor and he couldn’t back out because Zhao made him train more intensely and expose him to the horrors of the world. He wouldn’t be pulled into that.

“Brother,” Iroh bowed slightly and met Ozai’s firey gaze easily. No matter how much Ozai tried to intimidate Iroh, his demeanor didn’t hold a flame to their father, Azulon. The man known for his fire whip that Iroh had been on the receiving end of. “Why did you summon me?”

“Zuko has chosen Zhao as his mentor. You no longer have a purpose here. Retire in Ember Island or some other royal home.” Ozai said. 

Iroh closed his fists under his robe and gritted his teeth. “Do you genuinely believe Zhao can give Zuko better guidance?” Just saying Zhao’s name made his blood boil. The temperature in the room began to rise and the flames before the throne grew ever so slightly. 

“Your presence at the palace is not needed, Iroh. I recommend you take this chance to retire peacefully.”

“Did you give the same recommendation to Ursa, the mother of your children, little brother?” Iroh snapped. At that point the heat was unbearable, Ozai’s fire creating a sharp, invasive heat, while Iroh was engulfed in the soft warmth from his breath. Iroh turned on his heel and exited the throne room. They would meet again at the war meeting. 

Once free from the grasp of the stifling heat, Iroh began dwelling on the thought of retirement. It was something he considered after the death of Lu Ten and his wife, but he couldn’t leave his nephew. Ozai left Zuko to the mercy of his bending instructors and punished him when he couldn’t provide satisfactory results. Ursa was the only one capable of protecting him, and she entrusted Zuko to Iroh following Lu Ten’s death. But after her disappearance, leaving Zuko absolutely alone with Ozai and Azula would’ve been remarkably cruel. At that point they had an unbreakable bond. Or so Iroh naively thought back then. 

Exiting, he passed Azula as she waited near the guards. She glared at him as usual, but she looked more shifty than usual. But something was always wrong with that girl. 

Iroh took the scenic route to the war meeting chambers, forcing himself to ignore the dread in his stomach when he passed the courtyard where Zuko often trained. The palace was filled to the brim with sickly sweet memories of Zuko’s laughter and toothy grin. Everything the boy exuded Iroh wanted to inhale. Inhale his joy, his passion, his loyalty...Iroh’s throat clamped shut at the meeting with Zuko the previous day weighed heavily on his consciousness. 

The desperation ate at him. 

He entered the grand hall, a cacophony of voices hitting him all at once. While there were few men, their companions and lieutenants were beside them sipping champagne. There were groups of five people littered throughout the hall, the portraits of the past fire lords bearing down on them. Iroh resisted the seduction of the champagne and whiskey served by a few new servants. 

Upon his arrival, the cacophony dimmed for a few seconds. They all cast glances at him as he moved through between the groups. He wanted nothing more than to finish the meeting early and simply return to his chambers in silence. The others didn’t seek out his companionship in any case. 

Iroh grew nearer to the entrance of the war meeting room when a guard stopped him, alerting him that the Fire Lord requested that the doors remain shut until he was ready. Sighing, Iroh grabbed a champagne flute from a nearby servant and downed its contents. He let his eyes run over the rest of the crowd, his gaze immediately finding Zhao speaking with General Lee, one of the oldest generals. Caught in the shadow of Lee’s wife was Zhao’s companion. All Iroh could discern was that she had long, flowing hair, and a very slight figure. He hadn’t heard anything about Zhao’s relationships since the last one left him and became an expatriate in Ba Sing Se. 

Just as Iroh shifted to get a better look at the woman, Zhao caught his gaze and smiled before leaning over to the woman, whispering something in her ear. After a few seconds, General Lee and his wife moved to another group and Iroh got a full view of who Zhao was with. 

He was beautiful. His Zuko. 

Zhao’s hand was on Zuko’s arm, dragging him over to Iroh. “Your Highness,” Zhao bowed quickly. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Iroh grimaced. “I can’t imagine why, commander. Especially when you weren’t invited.” He paused. “Hello, nephew.”

Silence. 

Zhao nodded and smiled slightly. “I had to drop off my pupil. He’s learned so much from me lately.”

Iroh couldn’t keep his eyes off his nephew. The pale slopes of his neck were on display with the deep V-cut of his robes. They led Iroh’s eyes down further than he intended, his mind wandering to places he swore to forget. His hair cascaded past his shoulders, something Zuko usually never cared for. It reminded him too much of his mother. 

“Why don’t you tell your uncle what we've been working on during training?” 

Iroh’s eyes shot up to meet Zuko’s. He was half expecting the boy to tell him off while the other hoped yearned to hear his sweet voice. 

“Kanku Dai.”

“He said you thought he wasn’t ready for that yet, General. Why is that?” Zhao’s arm wrapped around Zuko’s small frame. “Because from where I’m standing, Zuko is ready for anything.”

“His movement is too sloppy. He’ll end up hurting himself.”

“Zuko, please excuse your uncle and I.” 

Iroh cringed at the lack of title for his nephew. A commander speaking to the crown prince in that manner was unheard of. 

Once they were alone, Zhao’s smile fell to something much more familiar to Iroh. He had interacted with the man on many occasions and it was seldom that he ever saw the man crack a smile. Even in his most charming form the man stuck to a place between a scowl and snarl. 

“It’s a wonder he’s even able to stand after all we did last night.” 

Iroh’s stomach plummeted within a second. He traced the man’s gaze to Zuko who was standing in the corner watching the rest of the people silently. 

“Looking at him you’d never guess the dirty things he let me do,” Zhao smirked. “Well...I suppose you would.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” 

Zhao shifted to block Iroh’s view of Zuko. “You can’t deny it, General. We were having such fun, and his mind must’ve been on you because I swear I heard your name on his lips when he shot load after load on my cock.”

The blood in Iroh’s body ran cold as he checked to ensure no one else was within earshot. “Zhao…”

The admiral waved his hands. “Spare your words. I punished him accordingly of course. I don’t expect he’ll make the same mistake again.”

Iroh glanced at Zuko again, his body’s core cold. “Stay away from my nephew,” He growled, taking subtle steps toward the commander. “He is not your toy. You do not have the authority to touch the crown prince.”

“And you do?” Zhao let out a burst of laughter from his stomach and everyone turned to see what was so humorous. “I wonder what Fire Lord Ozai would say if he heard what you’ve done. Bold you to assume dear General that your brother didn’t ask me to give his son a lesson in humility.”

Iroh could feel the electricity building in his stomach, a burning tidal wave of energy bubbling to the surface and scorching his skin. 

“Fire Lord Ozai has given permission for you all to enter,” one guard announced as the chamber doors opened. 

With a smirk Zhao bid Iroh goodbye and disappeared into the crowd without a word to his “pupil”. The other invited generals surged forward as their wives stayed behind whispering amongst themselves. Iroh ground himself in the earth and inhaled deeply. He watched silently as Zuko pushed his way to the front of the crowd and said something to the guard who was blocking his path. Iroh couldn’t quite hear, but he heard the generals’ snickers clearly. 

“Only invited generals allowed! Fire Lord Ozai’s orders!” The guard yelled. 

Iroh pushed his way through the crowd to stand behind Zuko; he was sure his nephew wouldn’t want to know he was there. 

“I am the crown prince! I deserve a spot at this meeting! Zhao told my father—“

“Boy, Zhao has no sway with the Fire Lord. He is nothing but a social climber from the slums.” One General sneered. 

“Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord—“

Zuko ignored the guard’s words. “Zhao promised me—“

Iroh tugged Zuko away from the guard. He was so much lighter than he remembered. He guided the boy to the corner and stood in his way. “Nephew,” he held Zuko’s chin in place and forced him to face him. “Look at me!”

Tears were swelling in his nephew’s eyes as his smoldering golden irises met his uncle’s. “What?” He snapped, ripping his chin from Iroh’s hand but continued to maintain eye contact. 

“Zhao lied to you. We can go play Pai Sho in my room and forget about all this nonsense. Wouldn’t you like that?” His heart banged wildly in his chest, his ears ringing. 

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Iroh was taken aback by his nephew’s language. “Go play your pathetic little game with your dead son’s ghost. Stop making me his replacement! Zhao promised me that my father wanted me here. He said if I was his good…” Zuko whimpered and started scratching his head roughly, looking around in confusion. “He said he forgave me last night.” He flinched and looked at his hands, his fingernails caked with blood. 

Iroh lurched forward and turned Zuko around. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’ll be my guest at the meeting. No one will question you when you’re with me. You’ll stay absolutely silent. Do you understand?” Iroh tied the boy’s hair up with a ripped piece of his own inner robe and saw a weight lift off the boy’s shoulders. Once done he faced the boy again. “Promise me you’ll stay silent.” Zuko nodded, tears crowding his eyes again. “Good.”

***

The only thing keeping Iroh upright was the burning rage he had directed toward Zhao as Zuko waited for his opponent. The room was packed with nearly every noble in the Fire Nation, eagerly waiting for the Agni Kai to commence. Zuko knelt at one end of the stage, his sweat dripping down his face as the room grew hotter with stifling heat. 

Iroh’s mind raced with guilt as he was the one who allowed Zuko to be in the war room. He chased his nephew into the arms of a sadist. Iroh knew what Zhao meant by a lesson in humiliation. He had seen Zuko’s confidence grow in his role as a crown prince since his lessons began with Zhao. But speaking out of turn, even as a crown prince, was a death wish. 

The crowd rumbled with excitement for the action about to ensue; Iroh could see it on the faces of Zhao and Azula. But all Iroh could do was watch Zuko tense and relax his muscles, and try to ignore the bruises littering his unhealthily thin chest and waist. Some were already healing, but the new ones were bright lights on his skin. 

“Do you think he’ll die, uncle?” Azula asked her eyes burning with a satisfaction he only saw in Ozai after Azulon died. 

Before Iroh could chastise her, silence fell on the room as Ozai stepped onto the stage. As expected, Iroh’s stomach fell and his heart could barely beat. Zuko turned around, his ceremonial shawl falling to his feet. His muscles rippled as he turned to face his father, terror falling on his face. He immediately fell on his knees in an act of supplication. 

“I’ve seen that pose too many times,” Zhao whispered in my ear. “Doesn’t he look so pretty when he’s submissive?”

Iroh gritted his teeth, his brother’s words barely making sense in his mind as Zuko submitted himself. His stomach turned sour as there was no hint of mercy in Ozai’s voice. 

Suffering will be his teacher, his brother spat before he pressed his palm to Zuko’s left eye. Zuko’s screams were enough for Iroh’s soul to be ripped from his body as he averted his eyes.


End file.
